Race to the Rescue
*Ian McCue |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=16 |series_no=16.01 |number=369 |released= * 16th February 2012 * 20th February 2012 * 1 April 2012 * 24th June 2012 * 5th November 2012 * 15th January 2013 * 12th March 2013 * 1st August 2014 * 17th February 2016 |previous=Fiery Flynn |next=Ol' Wheezy Wobbles }} '''Race to the Rescue' is the first episode of the sixteenth series. Plot One morning, Flynn is in the Sodor Steamworks having his road wheels fixed when Thomas arrives to see him. Flynn is worried so Thomas tries to cheer his friend up. Flynn tells Thomas that he has not travelled on roads for quite some time and he is worried that his wheels will wobble. Soon his wheels are fixed and he rolls away. Later on, Flynn, thinking no one is around, decides to try out his road wheels. As Flynn expected, he wobbles and swerves all over the road. Suddenly Charlie puffs by and laughs at Flynn, calling him a "big, red wobble on wheels." This makes Flynn feel very silly. Charlie goes on to tell Flynn that he is needed urgently at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Flynn returns to the rails and heads to the Search and Rescue Centre. Once there, Rocky informs Flynn of an emergency; the Fat Controller's shed is on fire. He tells Flynn that the road is the fastest way, but Flynn does not want to look silly and decides to stay on the rails. On his way, Flynn meets Butch who has broken down. Butch asks Flynn to tow him to the Search and Rescue Centre, but this means Flynn will have to go onto the roads. Flynn tells Butch that he is on his way to an emergency and leaves Butch stranded. It is not long before Flynn is held up again. This time, he has to wait at a level crossing where Bertie has overheated. Bertie asks for help and, although he wants to help, Flynn still does not want to roll onto the road. Flynn tells Bertie that the Fat Controller's shed is on fire and he races away. At last Flynn arrives at the Fat Controller's burning shed. A crowd of people are helping to extinguish the fire and the Fat Controller is very cross. The Fat Controller orders Flynn to go onto the road. Flynn is still hesitant as he thinks the crowd of people will laugh at him until he hears some people cheer for him. This gives Flynn the courage he needs to go onto the roads. Flynn soon extinguishes the fire and the Fat Controller thanks Flynn. Flynn then heads off to save his friends he had ignored earlier. First, Flynn goes back to Bertie. He pumps water into Bertie's engine to cool it down when Charlie arrives. He teases Flynn again, but this time, Flynn does not mind Charlie's joke. Bertie thanks Flynn and the fire engine drives away. Next, he goes to see Butch and happily agrees to tow a thankful Butch to the Search and Rescue Centre. At the Rescue Centre, Flynn is happy when Thomas assures him that he is not a "big, red wobble on wheels," he is a "big, red hero on wheels." Flynn's wheels wobble, but this time, they wobble with pride. Characters * Thomas * Charlie * Flynn * Victor * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Sir Topham Hatt * A Schoolboy * Gordon * James * Emily * Rosie * Hiro * Scruff * Mavis * Kevin * Harold * Captain * Jem Cole * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * The Photographer * The Blond-haired Engineer * The Fireman * The Tree Specialists * The Teacher * The Fat Baker * The Search and Rescue Manager * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * Barrow Football Fan When Flynn arrives at the fire, a man speaks. Locations * Wellsworth * Sodor Slate Quarry * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Three-Track Level Crossing * Sir Topham Hatt's Shed Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt and the Man at the fire * Matt Wilkinson as Charlie, Victor, Rocky and Butch * Rupert Degas as Flynn and Bertie * Teresa Gallagher as the School Boy US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt * Ben Small as Charlie * Rupert Degas as Flynn and Bertie * Glenn Wrage as Butch * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as Rocky and the Man at the Fire * Jules de Jongh as the School Boy Trivia * This is the first episode produced by Ian McCue. * Charlie's voice changes in the US version, as Ben Small takes over the role. * Matt Wilkinson takes over the role of Butch in the UK version of this episode. * This is the first episode narrated by Philippe Catoire in France and French speaking Canada. However, Blanche Ravalec will still be the narrator in home video releases until Series 17. * This is the last episode to feature Rupert Degas as Bertie while marking Bertie's only appearance in the sixteenth series. Goofs * When Flynn goes onto the road for the first time, his front wheels are not steering as he turns from left to right. * The episode is incorrectly titled Fiery Flynn in the end credits of the original UK airing. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Race to the Rescue 2-pack * TrackMaster - Flynn's Fiery Rescue Set * Books - Race to the Rescue! * Engine Adventures - Flynn In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Carrera al Rescate pl:Na Ratunek ru:Герой на колёсах Category:Episodes Category:Series 16 episodes